


for joy

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flying, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Draco watches Harry flying.Written for theDrarry MicroficTuesday, 1 December prompt,song:Harry in Winter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: December 2020, micro-fiction





	for joy

Draco sits on the back steps, Warming Charm keeping the winter chill at bay, and watches Harry as he swings and soars through the air above the magically-extended garden.

“You sure you don’t want to join me?” Harry calls over his shoulder, broom dipping.

“I’m good here,” Draco replies, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [INSTRUCTIONS FOR FLYING](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/29763/auto/0/0/Ulrike-Almut-Sandig/INSTRUCTIONS-FOR-FLYING) by Ulrike Almut Sandig, translated by Karen Leeder.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
